Babysitting Ramen Boy
by Idol Thief Red
Summary: One-shot! apa susahnya merawat bayi umur 9 bulan? kalau bayi itu bukanlah Naruto mungkin akan mudah untuk Sakura dan tim 7.


**Babysitting Ramen Boy**

Presented By: HaruLoveAmefuto

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Review please. Flamers go away please.**

Seperti biasa tim 7 yang beranggotakan Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, Sai dan Kapten Yamato sedang berjalan menuju Konoha setelah misi mereka selesai. Sai yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan nickname untuk Naruto. Yamato yang berjalan di depan bermaksud focus ke perjalanan yang lumayan panjang. Naruto yang mengomel tak jelas ke arah Sai. Dan Sakura yang menggendong Naruto kecil. Eh?

"Sai! Sudah hentikan, kau juga Naruto!" seru Sakura marah karena dari tadi Naruto terus menerus menarik rambutnya sambil memaki-maki Sai dengan bahasa bayinya. Sai dilain tempat tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Ya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sai mulai bisa tersenyum alami. Bukan yang palsu.

"Tapi _ugly_, dibuku dikatakan kalau mereka memberikan nickname ke seseorang artinya mereka sangat akrab." Jelas Sai sambil mensejajari langkahnya dengan Sakura.

Si rambut gulali yang mendengar nickname _ugly_ dari Sai hanya menggeram. Ia ingin menghajar Sai saat itu juga. Tetapi dikarenakan Sakura tengah menggendong Naruto, ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati sambil memberi deathglare. "Ya, tapi tak seperti itu!" seru Sakura kesal.

Naruto yang dalam bentuk tubuh bayi mulai memaki-maki Sai kembali karena sudah membuat 'Sakura-chan'nya kesal. "Tata baba da tataaaaa!" seru Naruto tak jelas sambil memukul lengan Sai.

"Hei, hei! Sudah dong jangan berkelahi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kita harus cepat menemui nona Tsunade kalau Naruto mau kembali seperti semula." Ujar Yamato sambil menghela nafas kecil menyaksikan Naruto 'kecil' memaki-maki ke arah Sai yang hanya membalasnya dengan nickname yang lebih aneh lagi.

"A-apa-apaan ini!?"

"Nona tsunade aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Sakura!? Sejak kapan kau dan Naruto punya anak!?"

"Dia bukan anakku! Dia ini Naruto!" seru Sakura frustasi dengan wajah merah sambil menyodorkan Naruto yang masih berumur 9 bulan ke arah Tsunade yang hanya bisa tergagap-gagap layaknya Azis Gagap.

"Ke-kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini!?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengangkat Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto dengan cepat berbalik dan menjulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arah Sakura. "Sakulaaa!" seru Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Salahkan Naruto yang tak pek dengan benda disekitarnya.." ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat Naruto dari gendongan Tsunade.

"Eh?"

"Jadi waktu itu, saat Naruto dan Sai pergi untuk makan siang di desa terpencil tempat kami istirahat sejenak, Sai dan Naruto makan disebuah kedai…"

"Ramen.." ujar Sai pelan.

"Ah ya, Ramen. Aku yang tengah berpatroli mendengar kalau ada seseorang yang mencurigakan masuk ke dalam desa dengan jubah ungu. Aku mencari dan mencari akhrinya ketemu di dalam kedai tempat Naruto dan Sai makan. Sayangnya aku terlambat saat sosok tersebut menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam kuah Naruto dan BAM. Beginilah bentuknya sekarang." Jelas Yamato panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Naruto yang menenggelamkan wajah baby face miliknya ke leher Sakura.

"Oh ya, Tsunade-sishou. Aku juga sudah mengambil sampel kuah mie ramen yang dimakan Naruto." Sebuah kapsul tarnsparan dengan kuah yang berwarna coklat kemerahan diserahkan Sakura ke Tsunade.

"Oke, kalau ada ini mungkin kita bisa mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula. Tim 7 aku memberikan kalian misi. Rawat Naruto sampai aku bisa menemukan obat penawarnya. Bubar!"

Sakura, Sai dan Naruto si bayi berjalan menuju taman Konoha. Untuk Naruto daripada disebut berjalan lebih tepatnya digendong. Banyak anak-anak kecil sedang bermain petak umpet, ninja-ninjaan, papa dan mama, dan lain-lain.

Sakura menurunkan Naruto di bak pasir. Si bayi Naruto mulai bermain pasir bersama anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya.

"Sakura? Sai? Sedang apa kalian?" suara feminine yang amat sangat dikenal Sakura dan Sai mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya sih hanya Sakura saja yang kaget.

"Um…halo Ino." Sapa Sakura basa-basi. Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sai. Parahnya ternyata dibelakang Ino ada Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino. Semua rookie 9 dan tim Gai berkumpul.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Tenten memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang sedikit aneh. Sakura menelan ludah, berharap mereka tak mengetahui kehadiran Naruto versi bayi yang berada di belaknganya bermain pasir.

"Hei, aku merasakan Chakra Naruto..tapi dia ada di mana?" tanya Neji sambil menengok ke arah kiri, kanan dan belakangnya. Nihil. Naruto tak ada dimana-mana. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan chakranya disekitar sini.

'Kyaaah! Semoga hal buruk tak terjadi lagi! Aku cape menjelaskan ke mereka semua!' tetapi takdir berkata lain. Rok Sakura ditarik pelan oleh tangan mungil. Ino yang melihat seorang anak kecil menarik rok Sakura melongo.

"NARUTO!?" seru Ino kaget. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Naruto kan udah 17 tahun! Kenapa dia…errr 9 bulan? Kenapa dia jadi bayi…atau jangan-jangan…kau!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura yang sudah panik. "Kau tak bilang-bilang punya bayi dengan Naruto!" seru Ino kencang.

Hening..

Henng..

Hening..

"EHHHH!?"

Sontak para Kunoichi mengelilingi Sakura sambill meminta penjelasan. Para Shinobi ke arah Sai. Anak-anak kecil memperhatikan para Kunoichi dan Shinobi yang berkumpul. Naruto yang kesal karena perhatian Sakura kini tak terarah padanya memeluk kaki Sakura.

"Ada apa!?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal. Tetapi kekesalannya berubah drastis saat melihat wajah Naruto si bayi yang imut.

"Sakula…pis..pis.." ujar Naruto masih memeluk kaki Sakura erat. Para kunoichi yang menyaksian adegan tersebut berteriak "Awwwww! Kawaii!" dengan sangat girang. Para Shinobi rata-rata hanya mencibir pelan.

"Pis? Pis?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Pis-pisss!" kini Naruto menangis sambil menarik-narik rok Sakura dengan tangan kecilnya itu.

"A-ano. Sakura-san…mungkin maksudnya..pipis." ujar Hinata pelan. 5 detik setelah Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut. Sakura merasakan air yang sangat hangat di jari-jari kakinya yang terbuka. Dengan mata yang menyiratkan kehororran(?) ia menatap Naruto.

Si bayi pecinta ramen tangisannya mulai reda. Ia menatap Sakura dengan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Kyaaaa! Dia ngompol!" seru Sakura panik sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian Naruto si bayi yang mengompol dikakinya. Kini tim 7 bukan lagi berhadapan dengan Naruto yang berumur 9 bulan, melainkan Naruto yang berumur 5 tahun. Naruto yang berumur 9 bulan saja suka buat masalah apalagi yang berumur 5 tahun.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil mengoyang-gayangkan tubuh Sakura yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Sakura yang terusik menarik Naruto ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya dnegan pelukan super erat.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Bangun! Tapi…posisi begini gak apa-apa deh.." seru Naruto antusias sebelum ia meraskan Sakura bangkit dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Gak gede gak kecil sama-sama pervert!" seru Sakura kesal. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura mulai tenang dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur untuk merapihkan singasananya.

"Ayo mandi bareng!"

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar Sakura terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

JDUG

"Adaw! Kenapa aku dipukul!?" seru Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol besar.

"Aku tak mau mandi bareng!"

"Eh? Kenapa!? Waktu umurku 1 tahun kau mau!" seru Naruto sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik-narik celana tidur Sakura.

"itu kan dulu! Sekarang umurmu sudah 5 tahun! Sana mandi bareng Kapten Yamato atau enggak sama Sai!" seru Sakura galak. Naruto bergidik ngeri saat melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Hueeeee! Sakura-chan jahat!" seru Naruto mulai menangis. Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya tak tega melihat anak kecil menangis menghela nafas pasrah.

'Aku akan menyesali tindakanku selanjutya..' batin Sakura pasrah setelah ia selesai membereskan tempat tidur.

"Oke..oke. kita…berendam di Onsen saja. Dan ingat ya! aku pakai handuk! Jadi jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam mengerti!?" ancam Sakura ke arah Naruto dan para Readers **(A/n: hehe)**.

"Roger!" seru Naruto senang.

Sakura berani bersumpah kalau semakin hari tubuh Naruto membesar. Maksudnya tumbuh besar. Ini sudah diminggu ke-3. Kini Naruto bukan lagi anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun. Melainkan remaja berumur 15 tahun.

"Yosh! Aku berumur 15 tahunnnn!" seru Naruto. Wajahnya hampir sama seperti saat ia berumur 17 tahun hanya saja masih ada baby facenya.

"Ya..ya…" ujar Sai pelan.

"Kenapa kalian lemas gitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Rasanya masih lebih baik latihan menjadi anbu daripada mengurus Naruto.." gumam Yamato pelan.

"Benar.." ujar Sakura setuju dengan perkataan Yamato.

"Heii! Ya mau gimana lagi! Nenek Tsunade tak berhasil menemukan obat penawarnya!" seru Naruto mempertahankan dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah.." ujar Sai yang tak kuat lagi harus mengurus Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura-chan! Gak apa-apa kan!? Toh itung-itung buat belajar cara mengurus anak kita nanti!" seru Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura.

Wajah si rambut gulali benar-benar merah saat Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Baka!" seru Sakura dengan wajah merah.

Sebulan penuh telah berlalu. Naruto akhirnya berhasil kembali ke tubuhnya yang dulu. Sai, Sakura dan Yamato hanya bisa bernafas lega karena misi mereka akhirnya selesai. Tinggal mencari tahu siapa sosok yang membuat Naruto seperti itu.

"Kabuto.."

"Eh?"

"Ya…Kabuto.. sosok yang kau ceritakan itu adalah Kabuto. Soalnya aku sangat mengenal tipe jenis chakra ini. ia memasukan racun dengan chakranya sendiri. Entah maksud dia itu apa. Tapi yang penting kau sudah kembali seperti semula." Ujar Tsunade pelan sambil menyimpan laporan hasil laboratorium tetang kuah mie ramen yang membuat Naruto seperti bayi tadi. "Kalian boleh bubar..".

"Jadi..si Kabuto yang membuatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Yup.." jawab Sai.

"Well, aku harus berterima kasih dengannya nanti." Sakura dengan cepat menjitak kepala kuning Naruto. "Baka! Kenapa malah berterima kasih dnegan musuh!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Yaa…aku kan jadi bisa dekat dengan Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya sukses memerah. Ia juga masih ingat saat Naruto dalam wujud anak kecil berumur 6 tahun mengatakan "mencintai Sakura-chan". Entah dia masih ingat atau tidak.

"Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan mencintaimu waktu 6 tahun kan?" selidik Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sakura. "Well! Aku tak berbohong sih! Aku juga sekarang dan seterusnya mencintaimu-eh, Sakura-chaaan tunggu!" seru Naruto sambil ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Dasar anak muda.." gumam Yamato sambil terkekeh pelan. Sai yang ada disebelahnya membaca buku 'ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta' sambil menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang berlarian seperti kucing dan anjing.

**FIN**

**A/n: maaf jelek ya ceritanya. Review please. Flamers go away please.**


End file.
